She is a killer
by princesa.de.las.tinieblas
Summary: Ella es una asesina profesional Él es uno de los mafiosos más buscados de toda la ciudad. Ambos tienen heridas profundas que no dejan cicatrizar. El quizá deje que ella le ayude, pero ella... no lo hará .Después de todo ella es una asesina.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Quién es el siguiente?- le deslizaron un sobre de manila con varios documentos dentro de este. Abrió sin cuidado el sobre y sonrió de medio lado- Con que Hitsugaya Toshiro ¿eh? – comenzó a leer meticulosamente cada documento, hasta que se topó con la foto de dicha persona – Tiene una penetrante mirada fría ¿Qué hizo para que me contraten?- pregunto curiosa.

A simple vista el parecía una persona desalmada , fría y porque no , descarada.

-Tomaría menos tiempo decirte los crímenes que aún no ha cometido- ella lo miro con desdén.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No tienes por qué poner esa cara-

-Mi tiempo es muy valioso, Abarai . No haría preguntas si no las considero importantes-

-Está bien, haber… ¿por dónde comienzo? – se miró las palmas de las manos- Secuestro, narcotráfico, extorción, es muy influyente con la policía de la ciudad , por ello nunca es encarcelado- toma aire para continuar- Asesinato a sangre fría, asesinato a mano armada, en pocas palabras ,es un tipo despreciable. Él es la cabecera de la mafia más influyente de la ciudad y porque no, de todo el país. Estoy hablando del grupo "Colmillo blanco" ¿Te suena?

Su rostro era digno de conservarse en pintura, no era de temor por si eso es lo que imaginan. Eso hubiera sido la manera más adecuada para responder, pero no. Tenía una sonrisa pronunciada en su rostro.

-Con que la cabecera de Colmillo Blanco …- susurro/murmuro-

Es un tipo bastante peligroso, ella no era tonta . Sabía perfectamente a lo que se sometía si aceptaba el trabajo.

-Si es un mafioso su cabeza debe de valer su peso en oro-

-Por supuesto que lo vale. Mi jefe no escatimara en gastos, pagara lo que necesites con tal de que presentes ante el la cabeza de Hitsugaya.

-El dinero no es el problema, ya que si no me lo dan puedo encargarme de tu jefe, incluso de ti mismo en este preciso momento – La amenazada comenzó a sudar frio – Pero si lo hago , ya nadie me pagaría y eso no me conviene.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?-

-Me interesa- respondió casi inmediatamente – Solo respóndeme algo – la aludida asintió.

\- Si es un mafioso, varias personas deberían de que su cabeza pegada en su pared. Así que ¿Por qué tu jefe está dispuesto a tanto? Mis servicios no son ningún privilegio que cualquiera pueda darse.

-Es verdad , querida Karin. Tus honorarios son prácticamente inalcanzables para cualquier persona, pero eso a mi jefe no le importa. No sé qué le hizo ese tipo, pero si está dispuesto a pagar tanto para que lo elimines tú , debe de ser una medida desesperada. Aunque a quien engaño, mi jefe está prácticamente loco, no me sorprende que lo haga.- admitió ella con una risa a final.

-Entendido- respondió la pelinegra guardando los documentos sobre la mesa en su mochila , la cual estaba colgada detrás de su asiento- Solo una cosa más, ¿puedo usar cualquier medida? O ¿tengo alguna restricción?-

-Pienso que no, aunque no soy la persona más adecuada para responder- deslizo hasta ella un pequeño pedazo de papel con una dirección escrita- Mi jefe te quiere ver en este lugar a las diez de la noche , se puntual porque a él no le gusta esperar.

-Ni a mi – respondió inmediatamente- Ahí estaré.

-Excelente- dijo esto, se levantó de la mesa y se fue por la puerta principal del café donde se encontraban.

Ella tomo su billetera, dejo el dinero para pagar ambos cafés que habían ordenado. Aunque ni siquiera lo probaron. Tomo sus pertenencias y se retiró del lugar.

Camino un par de cuadras, no le apetecía tomar un tren para llegar a su departamento. Necesitaba pensar en la mejor forma para deshacerse de aquel tipo. Pero aún no estaba muy segura de las condiciones que le daría su nuevo "jefe". Lo más conveniente sería esperar hasta la noche.

Tomo alrededor de 20 minutos a pie llegar hasta su departamento, al entrar todo estaba prácticamente igual como lo había dejado. Cajas con cosas regadas en cualquier lugar, la sala prácticamente estaba cubierta por plástico y cosas regadas. No era para menos, no había tenido tiempo de arreglar sus cosas. Después de todo se acaba de mudar.

Siempre que terminaba un trabajo cambiaba de domicilio , mayormente se quedaba en el mismo lugar por un mes y luego se mudaba.

Se podría decir que esto era lo único que no le gustaba de su trabajo.

Su cabeza le comenzó a doler, tenía ganas de recostarse en su cama y dormir el resto del día. Pero sabía que si comenzaba se iría hasta la mañana siguiente y tenía esa cita a las 10.

Suspiro con frustración y decidió que para mantenerse despierta trataría de arreglar sus cosas, al menos lo necesario para vivir un mes sin problemas. Desempacó las cajas de la sala, arreglo un poco su habitación , incluso se dio tiempo para ir al supermercado para comprar la despensa.

Cuando vio la hora ya eran alrededor de las 8:45 de la noche, aun tenía tiempo de llegar. Tomo una ducha rápida y seca su cabello para no pescar un resfriado. Según la dirección que le habían dado, se encontrarían en una especie de club. Tomo unos jeans negros, una blusa color perla ,una casaca negra y un par de zapatos altos que combinaban con su atuendo. Ella no era de las personas que usaban falda o vestido , ya que sería incomodo guardar las armas llevando un vestido puesto, sin embargo con los jeans era cosa sencilla . Solo colocaba el seguro al arma y la metía en sus pantalones , también se aseguraba de guardar un cuchillo pequeño en la manga de la chaqueta. En algunas ocasiones llevaba algunas drogas que adormecían con solo olerlas o ingerirlas. Pero en esta ocasión las dejaría pasar por alto.

Para terminar de arreglarse aplico en sus labios labial rojo, el cual resaltaba en contraste con su pálida piel. Complacida con el resultado tomo su móvil, las llaves que estaban en la mesa de la sala y salió del departamento.

Le tomo alrededor de 15 minutos llegar en moto hasta el club. El cual estaba atestado de gente. Cuando estuvo a solo un par de metros para entrar, cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo.

-Kurosaki Karin ¿no es así?- le susurro en el oído , ella asintió- Acompáñeme , el señor Aizen la espera –

Caminaron entra la multitud del lugar, muchos la veían con recelo , pues cuando aquel hombre de gran sonrisa y cabello de tono parecido al lila , la detuvo , hizo que ambos pasaran sin formar fila lo que provoco las dagas en las miradas de varias personas.

 _Nada fuera de lo común_ \- pensó ella.

Caminaron por par de segundos más y encontraron una mesa casi en la esquina del local . Justo en la cabecera de esta se encontraba un hombre de cabellos color marrón oscuro , piel morena , ojos cafés pero cubiertos por gafas de pasta gruesa. Al verla inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-¿Kurosaki Karin?-

-Así es- dijo mecánicamente. El estiro su mano y ella estaba dispuesta a estrecharla en forma de saludo , pero él fue más rápido y la sorprendió besando su mano. Ella quedo muda.

-Me alegra el poderla conocer- Izo un ademan con la mano para que tomara asiento. Ella así lo hizo.

-Lo mismo digo-

-Bueno… espero que Abarai ya te haya informado de tu trabajo ¿no es así?-

-Así es , pero necesito que me diga si tengo restricciones o no-

-De eso es precisamente de lo que quería hablar contigo-

-Entonces comience- el asintió.

-No tienes restricciones , puedes usar el método que desees. Ese no es mi problema , con tal de ver su cabeza en mi pared estoy dispuesto a lo que sea. Pero necesito que sufra ¿me entiendes?-

Ella estaba confundida. Obviamente que él iba a sufrir , en el preciso momento en el que lo viera podría lanzarle una daga a la yugular y dejaría que se desangrara.

-Podría ser un poco más especifico, por favor- el asintió

-Lo que le hiso ese hombre a mi familia no tiene nombre. Deseo su muerte más que nada , pero cuando llegue el momento en que el la sienta en carne propia , necesito que sufra y no solo me refiero a físicamente .

Ahora estaba más confundida.

-A lo que me refiero es que … No, mejor te pondré un ejemplo- ella asintió- Imagínate estar con una persona por un año completo, obviamente ambas partes se conocerán mejor y aunque lo eviten siempre terminan formando un lazo. Ahora, si la persona con a que estas todo un año, la cual tiene tu entera confianza , te traiciona. ¿Cómo te sentirías? –

-Supongo… supongo que me sentiría dolida y usada-

-Exacto. Pero en este caso sería al revés ¿Me estoy dejando entender?

-¿Quiere que yo haga eso?- cuestiono en tono bajo.

-Así es, quiero que sufre tanto emocional como físicamente.-

Ella se levantó de su lugar.

-Lo siento, no poder realizar el trabajo.-El la miro sorprendido , no se esperaba esta negativa-

-Pero…

-Lo que yo hago es asesinar a sangre fría. Nunca me relaciono con las víctimas , ese no es mi campo. Si quiere que alguien haga eso contrate a una actriz, yo no puedo permanecer al lago de una persona , por más cosas malas que haya hecho, para luego quitarle la vida yo misma. Lo siento, pero no- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera!- grito el. Ella dio media vuelta, pero al momento de hacerlo el hombre que la trajo hasta ahí , la tomo de brazos impidiendo su movilidad y volvieron a la mesa.

-No entiendo porque hace todo esto. ¡Hay millones de personas como yo! Contrate a alguien más y déjeme tranquila.- se estaba comenzando a inquietar. No comprendía el porqué de tanta insistencia.

-Kurosaki Yuzu- murmuro. Dos simples palabras que rebasaron su tolerancia. Se levantó de su lugar y tomo al tipo por la camisa.

-Nunca vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de mi hermana- dijo ella lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el la escuchara.

-No lo hare, pero a cambio pido que me escuches, aunque sea solo cinco minutos- Ella trato de relajarse y escucho atenta lo que tenía que decir.

-Me aleje de mi familia cuando tenis 18 años, no son de gran importancia. Pero siempre trate de mantener alejado mis negocios de mi familia, en especial de mi hermana – su mirada se ensombreció- Ella era un chica hermosa , alegre, era perfecta. Pero todo termino cuando conoció a Hitsugaya. Trate de advertirle que no hiciera amistad con alguien como él , pero ella estaba tan enamorada. Lo podía ver en sus ojos cada vez que lo decía. Pero eso no fue suficiente para él ,quería más- aparto unos mechones escurridizo que cubrían su mirada y continuo- Felizmente el no sabía qué relación de parentesco tenía con ella, cambie mi apellido en el preciso momento en el que comencé con todo esto. Pero bueno , eso te lo diré después.

-No entiendo. Siento que está haciendo perder mi tiempo –

-El la asesino- ella quedo congelada ante esas palabras-

-¿Pero qué…-

-Dime algo Karin- ella asintió- ¿Cómo murió tu hermana?-

-Ella… a ella la mato su esposo a golpes ,hace un año.

-Eso fue lo que hizo el maldito de Hitsugaya con mi hermana , no tuvo piedad y en el momento menos esperado acabo con su vida – su mirada se volvió triste- ¿Y quién fue la que acabo con la vida de la escoria que asesino a tu hermana?-

-Fui yo- respondió sin titubear.

-Ninguna de las dos tuvo la culpa de toparse con idiotas como ellos. Me alegro mucho por ti , que tuviste el valor de acabar con ese infeliz. Pero yo no lo puedo hacer , está bien custodiado y si alguno de mis hombres se acerca me aniquilaran a mí y la memoria de mi hermana quedara sin venganza. Entonces ¿me ayudaras?-

Cuatro simples palabras

-Por supuesto que si

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Sonrió de medio lado

-Perfecto. Sabía que no me decepcionarías – dijo él y ella asintió- Ahora lo que haremos será infiltrarte en la vida de Hitsugaya ¿alguna idea?- pregunto él y comenzó a reír de forma inocente

¿Qué?- pensó ella

-¿Perdón?- se mostró confundida

-La verdad, no pensé que fueras a aceptar. Por eso no sé qué más decirte –

-Usted dirá, de todas formas me pagara por hacerlo ¿no es así?-

-Así es – afirmo el- Mientras pensamos que hace , voy a pedirte que gires la cabeza disimuladamente hacia la parte de atrás- ella hizo lo que él le ordeno.

Ahí estaba

Hitsugaya Toshiro , estaba sentaba sentado en una de las mesas del local. Completamente solo. Bueno, ni tanto. Alrededor de su mesa se encontraban dos de sus guardias.

Sonrió con malicia .En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

-Veo que sonríes ¿tienes algo en mente?-

-Por supuesto que sí, pero necesito que me consigan algo ¿Podrán?

-Pide lo que necesites y mis hombres te lo traerán-

-Excelente-

Se acero a él y le susurro algo en el oído, este se sorprendió. La idea de la pelinegra era algo ¿extraña? No, muy extraña.

¿En verdad conseguiría la atención de Hitsugaya solo con eso?

Le pareció absurda la idea, pero no había nada que perder. Tronó los dedos y en seguida apareció a su lado uno de sus guardias, le dijo lo que necesitaba la pelinegra y este salió en su busca.

-Karin- llamo el castaño- No creo que funcione. Es es… una persona difícil ¿comprendes? No se deja deslumbrar tan fácilmente. Como dirían en los bajos mundos , es un hueso duro de roer. No creo que solo con eso caiga tan fácilmente. Tenemos que pensar en algo más efectivo-

Ella sonrió con arrogancia.

-No lo creo , es más , hagamos una apuesta- esto capto por completo la atención del castaño. Esta chica debe de importarle poco lo que pase con su vida si es que desea apostar con el , pero extrañamente todo esto le parecía excitante-

-Tú dirás, pequeña -

-Si al menos el me dirige la palabra hoy, tú- lo señalo- me doblaras mis honorarios- sonrió con malicia . Como una niña que había planeado la mejor de las travesuras y estaba viendo los resultados de esta.

El rio con mofa- Es un trato – se dieron la mano- Pero si él no se impacta , tu mi pequeña Karin. Trabajaras gratis- A ella no le importa pues tenía un truco bajo la manga

-Es un trato- acepto- Espero que no se lamente cuando tenga que darme todo ese dinero-

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta que llego el hombre al que habían mandado a buscar las cosas que había pedido la pelinegra.

-Esta todo completo señor – afirmo el hombre al lado de Aizen – Pero lo otro…-

-¡Karin!

El guardo silencio cuando una estrepitosa voz llegó a la mesa

-Ururu , baja la voz- pidió ella al ver como habían traído a su amiga , tenía las manos atadas con ¿cinta adhesiva? Y rastros de sangre alrededor de su boca. Esta sonrió con suficiencia, al parecer Ururu se había defendido muy bien.

-Pueden desatarla- pidió Aizen, así lo hicieron y ella tomo asiento junto a la pelinegra-

-Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme porque estos gorilas me trajeron amordazada- exigió ella

-Tranquila- pidió calma. Karin le hiso una seña para que viera ha Aizen y ella guardo silencio- Señor Aizen , ella es Ururu – presento a su amiga – Una de las mejores francotiradoras de toda la ciudad. Y en esta ocasión, mi compañera de escenario -

* * *

Miraba a todos lados buscando algo con que entretener su vista. Había venido esa noche para distraerse, pero nada había funcionado. La música era verdaderamente estridente, no comprenda como podían disfrutarla. No contentos con eso se le habían acercado dos mujeres de muy buenos atributos, el no perdió el tiempo y ordeno a uno de sus guardias que las alejaran de su vista.

Este lugar no era de su agrado.

Pero era esto a estar encerrado en su mansión mirando el techo de su habitación buscando la forma de conciliar el sueño. Suspiro con resignación. Ambas ideas eran fatales.

Orden una copa de vodka y se la bebió de un sorbo.

Pero algo izo que soltara su copa de golpe, esta se estrelló contra la mesa porque el inmediatamente llevó ambas manos a sus oídos. Un sonido verdaderamente estridente hiso que no solo el, sino las demás personas en el club dirigieran la vista al escenario que estaba enfrente de la pista de baile. En el habían dos chicas que tenían entre sus manos…

¿Un violonchelo?

Si, un par de violonchelos. Y estaban produciendo un sonido demasiado agudo , al menos para la tolerancia humana.

El sonido se detuvo, ambas chicas se posicionaron . Una frente a la otra.

Era visible el descontento de las personas a su alrededor, quienes gritaban para que la música regresara, pero en ese momento ambas empezaron a tocar.

(2CELLOS - The Trooper Overture)

Todo comenzó con un fragmento de música clásica. Las personas comenzaron a gritar y a exigir que se fueran, pero en ese momento algo cambio dejando impactado tanto al peliblanco como a todas las personas del lugar. El ritmo cambio, ahora era agresivo, violento, era perfecto.

Todos comenzaron a seguir la tonada , era como estar en un concierto de rock en vivo. Se podía sentir la adrenalina fluir por el aire.

El peliblanco estaba sin palabras , ambas se desarrollaban con tanta naturalidad , incluso parecían estar poseídas por el instrumento. Pero algo , o más bien alguien, capto la atención del peliblanco. Una de las dos chicas , tenía el cabello negro largo y caía como cascadas sobre su rostro que brillaba por los reflectores , su rostro era pálido , pero se notaba el ligero rosa en sus mejillas producto de la adrenalina que fluía a través de su cuerpo . Algo tenía ella que lo capturo de inmediato.

¿Quizá sea por su forma de tocar? Entonces porque solo ella y no su amiga, la otra chica de coletas y de sonrosadas mejillas con grandes ojos. Era simpática, pero no le llamaba la atención. Al menos no tanto como su amiga

Sonrió con arrogancia, había encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el rato.

La música se detuvo y todos continuaron con su algarabía, lo que habían hecho aquellas chicas los había dejado con las emociones a flor de piel .

-Traigan ante mí a esa chica- apunto a cierta morena que bajaba de los escenarios completamente agitada.

El guardia obedeció inmediatamente a las órdenes de su jefe y camino directo hasta donde estaba Karin.

-Disculpe señorita- ella lo vio extraño- Tiene que acompañarme- Sintió que alguien la miraba y al girar la vista vio los ojos turquesas de cierto peliblanco que no disimulaban el verla. Ella sonrió con arrogancia-

-No tengo porque hacerlo- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar , pero el guardia no lo permitió al tomarla del brazo

-Necesito que me acompañe- exigió ajustando más su agarre-

En este momento ella estaba a punto de sacar una pequeña navaja que tenia bajo la manga y clavársela en la yugular a este tipo ,nadie podía tocarla así. Justo en ese momento alguien hiso su aparición.

-Ya déjala- ordeno el peliblanco, el guardia lo miro con temor.

-Pero señor…-

-He dicho que la dejes- el guardia se atemorizo al ver la mirada de hielo de su jefe, no quiso tener más problemas y prácticamente salió corriendo

-Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hombre. Lo único que deseaba era hablar con usted- pidió cortésmente el peliblanco. Ella sonrió con suficiencia mientras que al fondo del lugar un castaño maldecía internamente.

-No se preocupe, pero si deseaba hablar conmigo hubiera podido venir directamente y no mandar a uno de sus gorilas- dijo ella y el sonrió ante la comparación que había hecho con su guardaespaldas.

-Error mío, ofrezco mis disculpas nuevamente-

-Disculpas aceptada- ella trato de mostrar su mejor sonrisa y de no matarlo en ese mismo instante- Mi nombre es Karin, mucho gusto- ella estiro la mano en forma de saludo-

-Toshiro, Hitsugaya Toshiro- el correspondió al saludo

* * *

-Pero que niña…- murmuraba Aizen, nunca pensó que diera resultado.

 _Necesito que traigan a Ururu Tsumugiya y dos violonchelos ._

Esta sin duda sería una forma particular de lograr su venganza, y eso le encantaba.

Continuara

 _ **Hola e.e**_

 _ **Mis hermosas lectoras como están?**_

 _ **La inspiracion llego a mi justo antes de dormir y aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo recien escrito, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **He de decirles que en este capitulo comparto uno de mis amores mas grandes de todo el mundo ... el violonchelo ( en algunos paises lo llaman contrabajo , chelo)**_

 _ **2cellos son dos chicos con un talento inimaginable , vean la cancion en youtube y les aseguro que les cambiara la vida *-* Bueno , al menos si paso conmigo.**_

 _ **Alguien ya los conocia? Diganmelo , porque en mi escuela cuando los mencione mis compañeras me vieron con cara de...**_

 _ **Esta que comio?**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutaran este capitulo , porque yo si lo hice e.e**_

 _ **.** **las**_


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Gusta una copa?-pregunto aquel peliblanco mientras la conducía a su mesa. Ella sonrió con suficiencia, lo que había planeado había funcionado. Agradecía a su buena vista, porque de no ser así no hubiera descubierto la forma de llamar la atención del peliblanco. El cual tenía un anillo en su dedo , en forma de clave de sol-

-Porque no- respondió ella.

Al sentarse en la mesa, uno frente al otro, el comenzó a verla detenidamente. Era una mujer hermosa , de eso no había duda. Aunque al parecer no era el único que se había dado cuenta de ello. Varios jóvenes de aquel lugar no dejaban de verla, disfrutando de tan buena vista. Trato de hacer caso omiso a eso.

-¿Qué gustaría beber?-

Ella sonrió de medio lado-Sorpréndame-

El trono los dedos y en menos de un segundo un hombre de traje se paró a su lado- Tráiganos un wiski y un sexo en la playa para la señorita-

Con que de esas tenían.

-Buena elección-admitió ella con un sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-Y dígame ¿desde cuándo toca? – pregunto el curioso.

-Desde que tenía 7 años, no es mucho-

-Ya veo ¿aprendió en alguna academia?-

-Digamos que tenía una persona muy cercana que tocaba todos los días , aprendí viéndola y con alguno que otro consejo de su parte- admitió orgullosa.

-¿Autodidacta?- ella asintió- Fascinante-

Ella se comenzaba a aburrir por toda esta conversación, no era muy sociable que digamos. Hubiera sido más sencillo si le metía un tiro en la cabeza al tipo y asunto resuelto.

Pero no

Su condenado orgullo feminista se interpuso y ahora tenía que idear una forma rápida para ganarse la confianza de este tipo. Lo primero sería comenzar por saber lo básico, información personal.

-Va a disculpar mi atrevimiento, pero no se su nombre- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su acompañante.

Justo como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

-No me gusta mi nombre- le traía a la memoria muchos recuerdos, buenos tiempo que no deseaba mezclar con la podrida vida que llevaba en estos momentos- preferiría que me llamara por mi apellido.

-Qué mujer tan curiosa resulto usted. ¿Cuál es su apellido?-

-Kurosaki-

-Bien Kurosaki ¿algún día me dirás tu nombre?- pregunto el-

-Quien sabe, depende de cómo se comporte usted conmigo- se cruzo de brazos y apoyo su espalda con el respaldo de la silla- ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo debo llamarlo?

-Hitsugaya Toshiro, -

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas hasta que notaron la hora , en todo ese lapso de tiempo solo se la pasaron conversando ,cosas triviales por supuesto. A él le fascinaba ese no sabe que de ella, su sonrisa o los comentarios realmente inteligentes que podía decir, incluso conversaron de literatura. Algo raro si lo comparaba con sus antiguas conquistas, con quienes no podía mantener más de veinte minutos de conversación.

 _Sin duda alguna, esta chica podría ayúdalo con sus planes._

Su conversación termino cuando se dierpn cuenta de la hora, ya eran pasada las doce de la noche.

Él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, cosa que ella negó.

-¿En verdad te vas a ir en eso?- pregunto el con el rostro descompuesto al ver la flamante motocicleta negra de la morena-

-Si ¿Por qué no?- saco el casco de la parte trasera junto con los guantes de cuero negro que usaba cada vez que montaba su motocicleta-

-Pensé que a las mujeres no les gustaba esas cosas, te despeinaras cariño- dijo el con mofa

Ella se ajustó los guantes provocando que el cuero sonara al rozar con su piel.

Genial , lo que le faltaba-

-No me digas que eres esa case de hombre que piensa que las mujeres deben de estar en la cocina y todas esas estupideces que hacen las damas "correctas"-

-Fui criado con ese pensamiento, aunque si digo que si siento que tu puño impactara en mi rostro. Pero no soy mentiroso Kurosaki. Yo pienso que a las mujeres se les ve verdaderamente bien en la cocina, ese es su lugar.

Respira y cuenta hasta diez.

 _…Aunque sería verdaderamente fácil cortarle la lengua con la navaja que llevaba en la manga de su abrigo._

Tranquilízate

-Ya veo- se colocó el casco- Sera mejor que me retire- antes de perder el poco autocontrol que me queda- Adiós Hitsugaya-

Se montó en la moto y arrancó de inmediato, no siquiera dejo que él se despidiera.

Estaba realmente furiosa, lo último que quería era ligarse con un tipo con un pensamiento tan machista.

-¡Maldición idiota! ¿Por qué aceptaste este condenado trabajo?- se reprimirá mientras golpeaba las palmas de sus manos contra la motocicleta.

En ese momento su teléfono sonó. Al revisarlo sonrió con suficiencia. Aizen acababa de depositar en su cuenta bancaria la cantidad de sus honorarios duplicados.

 _Por el bien de tu cordura terminaras el trabajo lo más rápido que puedas._

Al llegar a su departamento aventó los zapatos de una patada.

-¡AAHHH!-grito de frustración- ¡Maldito Hitsugaya! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?- Se quitó la chaqueta y a lanzo contra el piso- Las mujeres deben estar en la cocina , ese es su lugar- trato de imitar la voz del peliblanco-¡AAHH DESGRACIADO! Hombres como ese merecen la muerte. Pero de eso me encargo yo y como lo voy a disfrutar-

Se quitó la blusa y los pantalones para colocarse un short y una camiseta ancha. Su cabeza dolía, el peliblanco acababa picar en el orgullo feminista de la pelinegra y el único que había hecho algo así era el idiota de su cuñado. Agito la cabeza para evitar los recuerdos. Decidida a no pensar más en eso se tomó un par de pastillas para dormir y se fue a su habitación para dormir.

 ** _En el sueño de Karin…_**

 ** _Se encontraba con una taza de café en la biblioteca de su casa. Los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad de Karakura estaban próximos y tenía que trata de estudiar todo lo que podía si deseaba ingresar. Al morir sus padres le dejaron muy en claro a ella y a sus hermanos que lo que tenían que hacer era preocuparse por estudiar, para ello los ayudaría la herencia (muy generosa) que ellos habían dejado. Su hermano ya lo había logrado. El estudio Medicina , tal y como papa quería) y se hacía cargo de la clínica que dejo papa. Solo faltábamos mi hermana y yo._**

 ** _El timbre de la entrada y hizo que se perdiera el hilo de su lectura, maldecía entre dientes ¿Quién podría ser? Camine hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta._**

 ** _-Hola Karin-chan-_**

 ** _-¡Dios Yuzu!- Mi gemela estaba al frente mío… con el labio inferior roto.-¿Qué te paso?- trate de revisarla y emitió un quejido._**

 ** _-No es nada- se tocó la zona afectada- Solo me caí mientras me duchaba, eso es todo. No tienes por qué preocuparte._**

 ** _Mi hermana se había ido de la casa hace un par de meses. Se fue a vivir con su novio, el cual ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, mucho menos lo conocía. Lo único que sabía era que trabajaba en un empresa transnacional como gerente en alguna división. Nunca entendí su relación ya que mi hermana tiene 18 años y el 23, pero según ella la trataba bien y decía que la amaba._**

 ** _Gran error._**

 ** _-Debes ser más cuidadosa, ¿Qué tal que te pegas en la cabeza? Eso no es un juego Yuzu- la reprimí._**

 ** _-Lo tendré en cuenta es que…- sus ojos dejaron de verme- tenía prisa –_**

 ** _-Ya veo-_**

 ** _Ambas pasamos a la casa y le prepare una taza de café. Platicamos por horas de todo lo que nos había pasado , incluso le comente que tenía pensado dar el examen de ingreso a la universidad._**

 ** _-Y tu Yuzu ¿no piensas postular?-_**

 ** _-A Makoto-kun no le gustaría. Dice que tomaría como un insulto hacia el que yo estudiara. Según el no hay necesidad, el cubre las necesidades de ambos._**

 ** _-No me agrada eso , tu querías ser enfermera al igual que mamá._**

 ** _-Las cosas cambian Karin-chan. Sera mejor que me vaya , aun no preparo el almuerzo y Makoto-kun se enfada si no lo tengo listo para cuando él llega de trabajar- se levantó y recogió su bolso- Espero regresar pronto, cuídate mucho._**

 ** _"Debiste de persistir en tus sospechas, de haber sido así ella aun estaría contigo"_**

 ** _Fin del sueño_**

Se despertó por los rayos de sol que daban directo a su rostro. Por haber dormido apresuradamente se había olvidado de cerrar las persianas, ahora se arrepentía. Se levantó con pesadez.

-Otra vez ese sueño- murmuro.

Con regularidad tenia sueños con fragmentos de su pasado. En su mayoría recuerdos de su hermana golpeada.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparase algo de comer, anoche no había cenado y eso no le hacía bien a su cuerpo. Se detuvo en seco cuando paso por el calendario que estaba pegado justo al lado de la puerta de la cocina.

Sonrió con tristeza-

-Con todo esto me había olvidado hasta de la fecha-

29 de enero

Hoy se cumplían dos años de la muerte de su hermana.

* * *

 **Lo siento mucho! En verdad lo siento mucho**

 **Tenia el capitulo casi listo hace meses, solo que no podia terminarlo, no tenia mucha inspiracion. Ademas mi cabeza tenia otras preocupaciones de las cuales me tenia que preocupar antes de porder sentarme a escribir. Entre ellas (se que muchas comprenderan porque estan en mi situacion o ya pasaron por esto o si no en un futuro lo estaran) Su servidora tuvo que hacer el horroroso examen para ingresar a la universidad T_T y despues de dos intentos logre ingresar ! Por fin! por eso ahora que me quite ese peso gigante de mis hombros es que pueso regresar a escribir. Espero que me comprendan.**

 **Ahora habia algo que les queria preguntar , Ustedes matarian al asesino de su hermana?**

 **Pregunta curiosa, no estoy segura si yo lo haria. Aunque... pueda que si , despues de todo es mi hermana. Pero bueno , ustedes que piensan?**

 **Las dejo con esta pregunta y con un anuncio veloz pues me aventure a escribir boys love. Se que a mi como a muchas nos a entrado la fiebre de yuri on ice *-* y bueno estoy trabajando en un fic de ese anime. Asi que si alguna ha visto aquel anime las invito a leer "Sin fin definido"**

 **Sin mas que decir se despide Princesa de las tinieblas**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Cómo has estado Yuzu?-

Se agacho a la altura de la tumba y dejo frente a ella un ramo de rosas amarillas, las favoritas de su hermana. Retiro el polvo de su lapida para que la inscripción se leyera con más claridad.

 _Yuzu kurosaki_

 _Amada hija, hermana y esposa_

 _+14/07/1994 *29/01/2016_

 _Q.E.P.D_

-No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años desde que te fuiste. Como vuela el tiempo ¿no lo crees?- La morena tenía la manía (como muchos) de hablar con la tumba de su hermana, quizá la escuche o eso quería pensar ella.

 _Apenas vio el calendario en la mañana se cambió con lo primero que vio, en este caso unos jeans viejos , zapatillas desgastadas y una chompa ancha. Tomo las llaves, su teléfono y fue a sacar su motocicleta del aparcamiento. Se colocó el casco y los guantes y salió del lugar. El cementerio donde estaba sepultada su hermana estaba al otro lado de la ciudad , por lo que tardaría alrededor de 40 minutos en llegar._

-No tengo mucho que contarte, supongo que ya lo abras visto todo- sonrió con amargura- Apuesto que te avergonzarías de lo que hago ahora, lo siento mucho hermana. Tú no tienes la culpa de mis malas decisiones Siempre fui muy impulsiva ¿no? .En verdad quien tiene la culpa es ese infeliz de tu marido, espero que se este quemando en las llamas del infierno ese maldito infeliz. Aunque a quien engaño, yo terminare igual que el. O quizá peor…- se comenzó a morder las uñas , aun tenía esa fea manía.

-¡Karin!- su cuerpo giro inmediatamente al escuchar que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Ichi-nii!-

Su cuerpo se movió por si solo . Corrió a los brazos de su hermano mayor, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Dios , como extrañaba esto.

Refundirse en los brazos de su hermano mayor, mientras él le acariciaba con inmenso cariño la cabeza. Sin duda, esto era lo que más extrañaba de su pasado.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto el rompiendo el abrazo.

-Como siempre, no hay nada nuevo que contar- respondió con monotonía. Cada vez que se encontraba con su hermano siempre era la misma pregunta y naturalmente la misma respuesta.- ¿Y Tú? ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Cansado- reconoció el pelinaranjo y ella puso mayor atención en sus rasgos. Aquellas feas ojeras dejaban mucho de qué hablar- Trabajo demasiado en la clínica , nos falta personal-

-No deberías de sobre esforzarte, piensa en tu salud. Eres el único hermano que me queda, así que tienes que cuidarte o me veras a diario en la clínica para sacarte de ahí y obligarte a dormir aunque sea un par de horas- el rio ante el comentario de su hermana.

-Tendré eso en cuenta- Dejo por un momento a la pelinegra para acercarse a la tumba de su hermana. Se agacho y dejo al lado de su lapida un ramo de flores preciosamente adornado con un lazo.

-Ay Yuzu, me haces falta en la clínica. Confiaba en ti para que me ayudaras-

-No le eches la culpa de tu falta de orden. Si no te da abasto es que quieres hacerlo todo tu y no dejas que el personal de la clínica haga su trabajo. Siempre tienes que inmiscuirte en lo que no te llaman-

-No es así. Solo que me gusta hacer las cosas bien y eso no lo lograre si no lo hago por mí mismo.

Ambos permanecieron en la tumba de su hermana por un par de horas más. Se quedaron sentados sobre el verde césped conversando sobre las cosas que habían pasado en este año. Ella por supuesto que obvio la parte _mala_ de su vida, su hermano no tenía por qué enterar se lo que hacía. No quería ver la decepción en sus ojos. Mientras que el por su parte solo le comento cosas triviales de la clínica y algo de su vida personal. Aunque ella sabía que había algo más, sacara esa información en otra ocasión.

Al llegar la hora de despedirse ambos acordaron verse más seguido, ya sea que ella lo visite o el a ella . Al momento de irse tomaron caminos diferentes. Ella camino hasta donde había dejado estacionada su motocicleta , en estos momentos le apetecía caminar pero no podía dejarla ahí tirada, la robarían. Tomo su casco y guantes y se los coloco , acomodo su motocicleta , se montó en ella y arranco. A pesar de estar manejando su mente estaba en otro lugar , casi se pasa dos altos y arrolla a una pareja que estaba cruzando la pista.

Se detuvo en un semáforo rojo.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?-

Al ver que cambiaba de color arranco nuevamente. Estaba a unas calles de llegar a su departamento , al llegar se quitaría la ropa y andaría en pantis por todo el lugar , tomaría un bote de helado del frigorífico y se lo terminaría todo. Esa idea era tentadora.

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no pudo hacer nada cuando se vio rodeada por tres camionetas negras. Freno en seco y de aquellos autos salieron varios hombres de traje, los cuales la alzaron en peso. Ella pataleaba para que la soltara. Por salir tan rápido de casa no salió armada, sus navajas , armas y tranquilizantes se habían quedado en la repisa al lado de su cama.

¡Idiota!

¿Qué clase de asesina era ella? Una a la que se le olvidan sus armas ¡Perfecto!

Quiso golpear al tipo que la tenía en sus hombros , pero este le tapó la boca con una mordaza con una sustancia que la adormeció. Lo último que sintió fue como aquel tipo la aventaba en el auto quedando totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente , lo único que sabía era que su cuerpo se sentía pesado , demasiado. Aunque extrañamente se sentía cómoda , sentía su cabeza reposar sobre algo suave y cálido. Quería abrir los ojos y ver donde estaba, pero sus parpados pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos.

-Sera mejor que despiertes, pequeña –

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aunque la realidad la golpeo ya que esto comenzaron a escocerle por no adecuarse a la luz de la habitación. Se sentó y al abrir un poco los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una cama y dentro de una lujosa recamara.

¿Dónde rayos estaba?

-Me alegra que hayas despertado- levanto la mirada y vio a una mujer cabellos naranjas y pechos enormes parada al frente de la enorme cama. Tenía ambas manos en las jarras y se veía inquieta.

-¿Pero que-

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo cariño, tienes que arreglarte –

¿Qué?

-¿Por qué? – pregunto al momento de que ella se acercara a ella para levantarla de la cama, le aparto las mantas, la tomo de las manos y la arrastró a otra parte de la habitación. Era un baño.

-Te dejo para que te asees. Tienes toallas a un lado y algunos productos para el cabello, usa lo que desees. En cuanto termines sal para comenzar a arreglarte- al decir eso la mujer de enormes pechos cerró la puerta y la dejo sola.

¿Pero que fue eso?

No entendía donde estaba ni que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera creía poder escapar , no conocía el lugar. Necesitaba hacer reconocimiento del perímetro. Quiso tomar su teléfono de su pantalón pero al momento de buscar en su bolsillo no lo encontró. Perfecto. No le quedaba más opción que hacer lo que aquella mujer le decía, al menos hasta que halle la manera de escapar de allí.

Hizo lo que le pidió, tomo una ducha y justo a un lado encontró el shampoo y recondicionador. Se aplicó un poco de ambos , se enjuago la espuma y paso por todo su cuerpo el jabón (el cual tenía un olor bastante agradable) . Se relajó tomando aquella ducha.

Al terminar envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y su cabello igual. Salió del baño y allí afuera estaba aquella mujer al lado de otra. Tenía el cabello magenta oscuro y la piel morena

-Es ella, Yoruichi- La mujer morena se acercó hasta ella y la comenzó a examinar. Al final dio una sonrisa gatuna- Es bastante mona , Matsumoto.-

-Verdad que sí, el señor ha conseguido una mujer muy hermosa – alago aquella mujer.

-Disculpen pero ¿quiénes son? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- esto estaba comenzando a inquietarse. Estas mujeres la ponían nerviosa.

-Todo a su tiempo, ahora Yoruichi has lo tuyo . – dijo la peli naranja , la morena sonrió y levanto del suelo una maleta negra-

-¡Soifon!-

-Si mi señora Yoruichi- en ese instante apareció por la puerta una chica , bastante joven a su parecer con tijeras en las manos. Ella retro cedió por instinto -

-Ven aquí- pidió la chica , Karin negó- No tenemos toda la noche , si no estas lista en una hora el señor se enfadara – se acercó a ella , la tomo de los hombros y la arrastró hasta una silla al frente de un espejo-

-¿Q-que me van a hacer?-

-Déjalo todo en nuestras manos-

* * *

-Esto es una estupidez-

La mujer de grandes pecho trataba de colocarle un vestido , bastante ostentoso para el gusto de la pelinegra.

-Lo escogió el señor, así que será mejor que te lo pongas sin rechistar- ordeno ella.

Demonios, daría lo que fuera para escapar de allí.

-¡Eso duele!- se quejaba ella, la mujer llamada Yoruichi estaba jalando su cabello con un cepillo .

-Tu cabello da demasiados problemas ¡Soifon!- grito ella y en menos de un segundo la muchacha estaba a su lado-

-Si mi señora Yoruichi-

-Corta las puntas maltratadas, pero que no sea demasiado. –

-En seguida-

Era una tortura para pelinegra el seguir así . Por eso se alegró en cuanto aquellas mujeres terminaron su trabajo.

-Por fin , te ves preciosa niña- dijo la de cabellos naranjas. Estaba usando un vestido color azul que resaltaba con la palidez de su piel , era corto al frente y largo atrás , no tenía cintas en los hombros por eso estos se podían apreciar a la perfección dejando ver así su blanquecino cuello que era adornado finamente con un collar minimalista, Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño bajo , el maquillaje que usaba era sumamente suave ( porque no se dejó hacer mas) un par de tacones del mismo color del vestido complementaba el atuendo.

No podía creer que aquella chica que se reflejaba en el espejo era ella. Si bien era consciente de su belleza verse de esta forma era algo totalmente nuevo. Le gustaba como se veía.

Justo en ese preciso momento alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Ya llego, Yoruichi abre la puerta- ella asintió.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la persona responsable de todo este ajetreo. Vestía un traje negro con un suéter que se ajustaba a su torso y con una corbata del mismo color que el vestido de la pelinegra. Sus cabellos estaban peinados hacia atrás y tenía un par de guantes negros que complementaban el traje-

Ella estaba preparada para reclamarle por qué la trajo de esa manera. Pero el gano en tomar la palabra.

-Mi querida Karin , te ves muy hermosa. Definitivamente el azul es tu color-

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Aizen?-

Continuara...

* * *

 ** _Hola n.n_**

 ** _A que ustedes pensaron que era Toshiro? e,e Pues no xD_**


	5. Chapter 5

-Tan amable como siempre-

-No estoy para juegos, ¡habla de una vez! ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- dijo molesta. Sentía varias emociones en ese momento, como la frustración y el enojo. Ella no tenía porque estar allí.

Él se acercó a ella y la rodio con sus brazos- Espera un momento- susurro cerca de su oído, causando que su piel se pusiera de gallina.

\- Matsumoto-san, Yoruichi-san , muchas gracias por arreglarla . Esta preciosa- agradeció el castaño, ellas asintieron y se retiraron de la habitación sin decir nada-

-Ahora si me acompañas por favor- dijo él y le tendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara , lo vio dudosa pero al final acepto . Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un extenso pasadizo con varias puertas a los costados , el piso recubierto por una alfombra extensa de color rojo con bordados dorados. Inmediatamente dos hombres de traje negro y con gafas se posaron a su costado .

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto ella.

-Espera un momento- caminaron un par de metros hasta que ambos hombres de traje les abrieron una puerta doble, al entrar se encontraron con una pequeña sala de estar.

-Toma asiento- dijo él y ella obedeció. Vio como ambos hombres de traje se posaban a ambos lados de la puerta- Ahora si podemos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa, supongo que tienes varias preguntas que hacer –

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me trajiste? - fueron las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza en ese momento, bueno en realidad habían otras, pero para iniciar comenzó con esas.

-Mi querida Karin , todo está saliendo a pedir de boca – dijo él y cruzo las piernas mientras jugaba con ese curioso anillo en su dedo-

-Habla claro-dijo cortante.

-Debo felicitarte, lograste llamar la atención de Hitsugaya Toshiro. Y como lo pensaba, comenzó a investigarte-

Lo que le faltaba, ser acosada por un mafioso. Esto era perfecto. Aunque si la investigo significa que se enteró de su "trabajo". Eso le pareció extraño porque de ser así sabría cuál era el verdadero motivo para que ella se le acercase.

-¿Es decir que él sabe lo que…-

-No, mis hombres fueron más eficaces y crearon una vida falsa para ti , mandaron a hacer documentos falsos e incluso colocaron tu nombre en varias escuelas de la ciudad. Solo dejamos que sepa lo básico, tu nombre completo , tu familia , tus estudios, pero no sabe a lo que te dedicas. El piensa que tocas en ese bar donde lo conociste y que estudiaste música, por supuesto que tú y yo sabemos que no es del todo mentira. Teníamos que crearte una vida falsa parecida a tu vida real, aunque solo en algunos aspectos-

-Con que el infeliz me investigo. No sé por qué no me sorprende – murmuro ella .

-Ahora viene lo mejor , estamos pasando a la siguiente fase del plan- sonrió con malicia lo cual causo inquietud en la pelinegra.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto dudosa

-Sabes que en el mundo de lo ilegal todos nos conocemos , sabemos lo que hacemos y sabemos con quien relacionarnos para conseguir lo que queramos, así tengamos que eliminar unos cuantos obstáculos- traduciendo , matando a sus rivales- Rememorando el plan , acordamos tu cercanía con Hitsugaya para que en cuanto tengas su confianza acabes con el – ella asintió- Encontramos una manera más efectiva para que te relaciones con él y con todo este mundo , pequeña- ella lo vio confundida- Te emparente a mí, desde ahora eres mi hermosa prima, Karin -

-Tu y yo ¿parientes?-

-Así es. Al investigarte vio que eras "familiar" mío y me llamo pidiendo conocer a mi encantadora prima. Dice que lo dejaste fascinado aquella noche en el bar-

Ella se quedó sin palabras , sabia lo poderoso que eran las grandes mafias , pero esto superaba sus expectativas.

-¿Qué quiere hacer conmigo?-eso era lo que más temía.

-Lo voy a descubrir en un par de minutos. – Miro su reloj- En aproximadamente 15 minutos tengo que reunirme con él para que me diga lo que quiere hacer contigo-

-No soy una puta-

-¿Perdón?-

-¡Que no soy una puta prostituta!-se levantó de su asiento - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué él quería tener algo conmigo? Es poderoso ¿no? Podría conseguirse a cualquier chica y dejarme en paz .

-Tranquilízate Karin , no te estoy pidiendo que seas una prostituta- pues eso parecía a la vista de ella-. Solo te pido que aceptes lo que él nos pida. Si quiere cortejarte, que lo haga. Si quiere que seas su novia, aceptaras. Si quiere que seas su esposa, entonces lo serás.

Esto es increíble.

-Es demasiado- se negó inmediatamente- Yo acepte convivir con él por un año , como amigos o simples conocidos para que en el momento que me dé la espalda le mande un tiro en la cabeza . ¿Se da cuenta de lo que me pide?

-Por supuesto que si , cariño- sonrió de medio lado- Sabia que reaccionarias así , por eso me asegure de que no te retractaras- trono los dedos y uno de los guardias se acercó a ella con un portafolio oscuro- Ábrelo- ordeno.

Ella obedeció.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver su contenido. Había varias fotos de su hermano , en la clínica , en su departamento , haciendo las compras y curiosamente en todas las fotografías se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros , piel blanca y de baja estatura , a su lado.

-Aceptaste trabajar conmigo , te pague lo que pedias .Lo mínimo que deseo es que cumplas tu trabajo como te lo pido. Si no es así , tu hermano correrá la misma suerte que Hitsugaya- por su rostro corrió un sudor frio- Aquella chica que ves en la foto es Kuchiki Rukia , una asesina a sangre fría profesional, no se toca el corazón al momento de terminar un trabajo. La infiltramos en la vida de tu hermano para que cuando hagas algo que perjudique la misión acabe con el de un solo tiro. Contrario a ti , ella tiene el paquete de actriz , prostituta , asesina y francotiradora todo en su persona.- sonrió con malicia-

-Eres un…- apretó los puños.

-No quería hacer esto Karin , pero necesito un seguro de que acabaras con tu trabajo- su voz sonaba fría-Quiero venganza para la memoria de mi hermana . Así que no te preocupes , a tu hermano no le pasara nada si es que tu cumples tu palabra.

Demonios ¿en que se había metido? Esto ya no era un simple trabajo , se estaba jugando la vida de su hermano en esto.

-¿Qué dices pequeña?- pregunto él. La tenia justo donde la quería.

Tenía que pensar en todas las posibles variables. No podía decirle a su hermano que se fuera de la ciudad , Aizen lo encontraría. También estaba que esa chica estaba siempre a su lado, sería difícil de encontrar un momento para hablar con él.

-D-de acuerdo- acepto- No le harás daño a mi hermano y yo terminare el trabajo - dijo ella y el sonrió complacido- Pero tengo una última petición…-

* * *

-Sonríe pequeña-

-Eso intento-

Aizen tenía a la pelinegra sujeta a su brazo.

Al terminar su plática él le informo que en esa casa se estaba dando una pequeña fiesta para las cabezas de las grandes mafias del país (era obvio que Hitsugaya se encontraba allí) él le pidió que colocara su mejor sonrisa y que lo acompañara.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la planta de abajo. Ella tomo aire cuando vio que tenían que descender por una escalera de caracol. En estos momentos sus piernas estaban temblando y temía caer al bajar el prime escalón.

Gracias a Kami , o de milagro , logro bajar pausada y calmadamente las escaleras captando la atención de los invitados en cuento la vieron cruzar por la puerta.

 _"Recuerda que estas de mi brazo, pequeña. Compórtate a mi altura" –_ había dicho el justo al entrar por la gran puerta. Lo hubiera golpeado en ese momento, eso lo juraba. Pero en estos momentos se encontraba atada de pies y manos ante lo que diga Aizen.

 _"Juro que en cuanto esto termine será el último trabajo , no me pienso arriesgar a que otro tipo me contrate para lo mismo"_ se prometía ella con cada paso que daba llegando así al centro del salón.

-Espérame aquí pequeña, hiere a traerte una copa de vino- dijo Aizen y la dejo sola. Sentía la mirada de varios de los presentes. Desde hombres de su edad hasta los mayores. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-No puedo creer que Aizen haya traído a una niña a este lugar –se dio vuelta para ver quien había dicho eso. Se encontró con un hombre alto y de piel pálida. Con los ojos rasgados y cabello lila-

-No soy una niña , tengo 21- dijo ella molesta. Al parecer todos los hombres de este entorno tenían un pensamiento demasiado machista. Tenía que controlarse para no decir ninguna incoherencia en ese momento.

-Pues eres una niña a comparación de todos los vejestorios que están aquí- dijo aquel hombre- Por supuesto que yo no soy uno de ellos.- sonrió ante su comentario- Soy Ichimaru Gin ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?-bufo molesta, ella no era una niña.

-Karin Ku…- se mordió la lengua- Karin , mi nombre es Karin- no estaba segura si decir su apellido o no en frente de este tipo.

-Mucho gusto Karin- alzo la mano y ella la estrecho- ¿Por qué estas aquí con Aizen? ¿No deberías de estar dormida? Ya es demasiado tarde- contuvo la respiración y conto hasta 10 , este tipo no le agradaba.

-Porque…-

-Gin , que gusto de volver a verte- Llego Aizen en ese momento con dos copas en las manos.

-Si tienes razón , ¿hace cuánto no nos veíamos? ¿6 u 8 meses?-

-Creo que fueron 8 , no lo recuerdo bien. Aquí tienes Karin- le tendió la copa de vino que ella acepto.

-¿Cómo pudiste traer aquí a una niña , Aizen? –

-No es una niña, créeme que no lo es- sonrió mirándola y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- Ella es mi prima y tenía que acompañarme esta noche para ver algunos negocios-

-¿Tu prima?- preguntó el pelilila- Pensé que no tenías familia-

Ella pensó que el castaño iba a responder de mala manera , después de todo el tema de su familia es un tema delicado , Pero no reacciono así.

-No me gusta involucrarla en el trabajo , pero esta vez era necesario- dijo el- Además será beneficioso para ambos-

 _Si como no_ \- pensó ella

Ambos platicaron como si ella no estuviese ahí , su papel era sonreír ante cualquier comentario hilarante del pelilila. Deseaba irse más que nada, pero estaba atada.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor Gin- el mencionado presto atención- Tengo que encontrarme con Hitsugaya , así que ¿podrías quedarte con ella hasta que regrese?- tomo a la morena por el brazo colocándola al lado del pelilila- No dejes que ninguno de los tipos que estén aquí se le acerque- sentencio el , trono los dedos e inmediatamente sus dos guardaespaldas se encontraban a ambos lados del castaño.

-Me siento como mercancía – murmuro ella. No muy bajo porque capto la atención de su acompañante-

-Pues parece que si lo eres niña. Aunque no tienes que sentirte mal, las demás chicas que están aquí están en las mismas condiciones que tu- ella giro su rostro y en efectivo, el pelilila tenía razón. En el lugar había varias chicas usando despampanantes vestidos, reveladores y extravagantes. Algunas de ellas estaban en las piernas de los hombres más viejos , quienes sonreían complacidos a los mimos que estas les hacían. – Son prostitutas que buscan una calidad de vida agradable al cazar a uno de los vejestorios que están aquí. Otras son hijas , hermanas , nietas, sobrinas , _primas_ de los fejes más influyentes de Japón , quienes están aquí por influencia de algún familiar. Me temo niña que ese es tu caso.

-¿Perdón?

-Si Aizen no consigue casarte con Hitsugaya apuesto que hay varios hombres de esta sala que harían una larga fila para que les dieras el "sí"-

-No planeo casarme-

-No importa lo que desees, una vez metida en este mundo no tienes opción más que seguir la corriente. Ahora tu primo está jugando con tu libertad y he de advertirte que Hitsugaya no es alguien para tomarlo a la ligera. Si ya puso los ojos en ti , me temo que no podrás salir de este mundo. Te hundirás aquí-

* * *

 ** _Hola n.n_**

 ** _Aqui esta la respuesta de toda esta situacion e,e_**

 ** _Ya veremos a Toshiro con el transcurso de la fiesta y no sera bonito lo que este le pida a Karin :3_**

 ** _Que les parecio el capitulo? Se esperaban que Aizen llegara a tal extremo con tal de cumplir con su venganza?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Aizen trono los dedos e inmediatamente dos de sus hombres se posicionaron a su costado. Uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, perfecto. Antes de salir de la habitación dio una última mirada a su queridísima _prima_ , la cual era obvio que quería arrancarle los ojos a Gin por decirle quien sabe que idioteces. A lo mejor le da un tiro , le haría un gran favor. Ese tipo estaba estorbando en sus planes , pero era un buen aliado en ciertas ocasiones.

Subió las escaleras a paso lento hasta regresar a la misma habitación donde había estado conversando con Karin. Con una mirada que les brindó a sus hombres estos se posicionaron a ambos lados de la puerta. Iba a entrar solo. Tenía un plan en su mente , estaba dispuesto a aplicarlo.

-Aizen-

-Hitsugaya-

Al entrar se encontró al peliblanco sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones con una copa de lo que parecía vino tinto en su mano.

-Pensé que demorarías más-

-Acordamos a una hora , odio la impuntualidad-

Ambos sonrieron ante el comentario del castaño.- ¿Para qué me necesitaras? Nuestros negocios se cerraron hace años-

-Tienes razón , pero tienes algo que me interesa-

La mirada del pelibalnco se dilato. Era la segunda vez que le ocurría.-

-Los territorios del norte son tuyos , mis hombres tampoco van por allí. No e a que te refieres-

-No me refiero a territorio o a trabajo en general. Pensé que eras mas listo que eso- si supiera -

-¿Entonces?

-Kurosaki Karin , tu bellísima prima

* * *

Te hundirás aquí

Te hundirás aquí

Demonios , ese tipo le había dejado más alterada de lo que ya estaba . La piel le escocia , un claro signo de lo nerviosa que estaba. Lo único que deseaba era irse a su casa , llamar a su hermano para cerciorarse que estuviera bien y luego llorar por lo miserable que se había vuelto su vida.

-Niña, ten-

No se dio cuenta en que momento el pelilila había regresado ,le tendía una copa de lo que parecía ser champan- No me digas que aún no tienes la edad suficiente para beber- se mofo él.

Ella le quito la copa de las manos y se la tomo de un sorbo. Definitivamente este tipo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. –

-Vaya, a lo mejor si te subestime un poco.

Ella no respondió

-No te molestes niña , de todas las prostitutas que están aquí. Al menos tu pareces discente.-

Suficiente

Todo el ligar guardo silencio en cuanto se escuchó el resonar de la cachetada que le propino a Ichimaru . Los grandes señores que estaban de lo mejor disfrutando la compañía de las tantas chicas que estaban allí giraron su mirada hasta donde estaba ella y el atondado de Gin, se lo tenía merecido.

-Perdone usted , mi mano se resbalo- dijo ella con la miraba llena de rabia. Le hubiera encantada volarle los sesos al tipo , pero recordó que en este vestido no traía ni una de sus armas- Si me disculpa me tengo que ir , no quiero que mi primo se enfade conmigo por estar armando tanto alboroto. Ah y por cierto, yo no soy como las tipas que está acostumbrado a tratar . Ya veremos lo piensa mi primo de que llamo prostituta a su _queridísima_ prima.

El rostro de Ichimaru palideció aún más de lo que ya era. Que idiota había sido, se había metido en la boca del lobo. Aizen no lo perdonaría.

El sonido de sus tacones hizo eco en todo el lugar . No dirigió su vista a nadie , lo único que deseaba era salir de allí. Camino por los pasillos de la inmensa casa y casi de suerte o de milagro llego a dar a lo que parecía ser la entrada que usaba el servicio.

Perfecto.

Se largaba, por supuesto que se largaba. No quería quedarse en ese lugar lleno de víboras ni un solo segundo más .Ese tipo había hecho que su poca paciencia llegara a mil . Llamarla prostituta había sido la bomba de su tolerancia. Ya no soportaba eso .

Al salir de la gran mansión vio que era noche , el cielo estaba cubierto por un manto oscuro y las estrellas brillaban ajenas a todo el pesar que cargaba ella. Camino un poco y así de poco a poco se alejó de allí. Ojala fuera tan fácil alejarse de ellos, pero sabía que no podía ser así. Maldito Aizen y su deseo de venganza, aunque más bien maldita ella que había aceptado ser parte de todo eso y ahora estaba con los nervios en punta y apunto de querer mandar todo al demonio.

La mansión se encontraba algo lejos de la ciudad, por eso decidió quitarse los zapatos para poder caminar. Camino aproximadamente por media hora hasta que llego a una avenida transitada. Paro un taxi , le dio la dirección de su departamento y se fue de ahí.

Que noche.

-.-

Al llegar a su departamento no faltaban las vecinas que comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas. En otro momento les habría dicho algo , pero ahora no podía ni con su propio cuerpo , esta exhausta. Las ignoro olímpicamente y llego a su departamento. A penas entro tiro los zapatos y se quitó el vestido. Quedó únicamente en sujetador y bragas. Fue hasta la cocina a prepararse algo, un emparedado de queso no sonada mal, acompañado de un vaso de jugo o leche. Estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo que había pasado hoy. Tenía que ser sumamente cuidadosa con su comportamiento, si bien ese tipo la había hecho enfadar no podía hacerse notar tanto, tendría que ser precavida. Ahora si estaba hasta el cuello en este trabajo , la vida del albino o la de su hermano. No era una decisión tan complicada. Solo tenía que reorganizara su plan , si el tipo se había dado la molestia de investigarla no creo que la quiera para ser únicamente su amiga.

Eso , tenía que organizar un nuevo plan .

Acabo de comer y se fue a su habitación , a lo mejor si dormía tendría la mente despejada y lista para poder seguir con el inmundo trabajo en el que se metió.

Se colocó una playera ancha , obviamente sin sujetador, y se acostó en su cama, solo quería dormir ,nada mas .

* * *

.

.

.

15 minutos…

15 malditos minutos!

Y alguien ya estaba tocando la puerta de su departamento como desquiciado.

Aparto las mantas de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama a callar a quien sea que este tocando su puerta. No tendría piedad, se había metido con el poco tiempo que puede dedicar al sueño. Lo destrozaría.

-¿Quién demonios esta to…-

Las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta al ver quien había sido responsable de tanto alboroto .

Se sonrojo… y mucho.

-Vaya , que grata bienvenida-

No era nada más y nada menos que Hitsugaya Toshiro en la puerta de su apartamento vestido con un impecable traje de satín. Pero no estaba solo- para su mala suerte- cierto castaño lo acompañaba.

-¿Pero qué..?

-Lamento mucho despertarle a estas horas Karin , pero como te fuiste tan precipitadamente de la reunión. No logramos hablar como es debido- Estaba enfadado, se notaba porque arrastraba las palabras y por lo apretado que tenía los puños. Aizen está furioso , a lo mejor no le causo gracia el tener que buscarla en su departamento.

Agito su cabeza en forma de negación- Nada de eso , estaba por acostarme – mintió . No podía mostrar su negativa , al menos no con Aizen ahí- Pero pasen , por favor y-yo iré a cambiarme y en un momento los acompaño-

Escucho una leve risa del peliblanco. De los tres él era el único que estaba disfrutando el momento.

Se dejó la camiseta , solo se enfundo en un pantalón deportivo , unos tenis y una pollera enzima. Sujeto su cabello , el cual estaba despeinado, y salió a la sala donde se encontraba ambos hombres.

-Disculpen la demora- dijo ella en cuanto llego al lugar , tomo asiento en un sofá individual y espero lo que tenían que decir.

-Perfecto, ahora que estas aquí podemos ver si nuestro plan funcionara o no. Lo más seguro es que sí , pero necesitaremos de tu participación.

-¿Qué?- ¿Que no lo odiaba? ¿Qué le ocurría a Aizen? Ósea , un día lo quiere matar y al otro decide trabajar con él. Este tipo estaba más loco que el idiota al que le giro la cara en la reunión.

-Kurosaki escúchame bien – el peliblanco tomo la palabra- Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi esposa –

El rostro de la pelinegra era un poema- ¿Perdón?

-Solo será por un año, lo prometo. – pidió el peliblanco-

-Pero…

-Karin escúchame bien, esto te conviene – reto Aizen- Lo único que pide es que finjas ser su esposa por un período corto de tiempo. Es trabajo , únicamente trabajo. Solo es para cubrir las apariencias frente organizaciones que están a poco de atraparnos. Últimamente el rostro de Hitsugaya se está viendo involucrado en varios _acontecimientos_ que están poniendo en peligro su cabeza y si el cae caeos los demás .

-Quieren apagar un escándalo con otro. Específicamente con una boda-

\- Así es –

-Lo único que deseo es que dejen de joderme para poder seguir con mis negocios, nada más. Además , ¿Quién podría pensar que soy _malo?_ Si desposo a la hermana de uno de los mejores doctores del país, quien está más que involucrado con el bienestar social. Tómalo como un beneficio mutuo para ambos, me ayudaras a limpiar mi reputación y a cambio seré algo si como un donador para la clínica de tu hermano. Podría incluso tirarla abajo para construir otra mucho mejor . ¿No lo ves? Ambos nos beneficiaremos. Solo pido que aceptes lo que te propongo.

-¿Por qué yo?

Aizen suspiro, él ya había resuelto esa pregunta. Pero ella necesitaba escucharla de los labios del peliblanco

-Lo dijo tu primo, ¿no es así? Es únicamente trabajo. No puedo contar con una actriz porque no puedo asegurarme de que mantenga su lengua resguardada. Sin embargo, contigo es mucho más fácil , conoces como es el mundo de la mafia , tu primo forma parte de ellos . No será nuevo para ti . Además me agradaste desde la primera vez que te vi , será mucho más fácil así en lugar de tener que fingir el tener que cortejarte o lo que sería más trabajoso , el cortejar a otra chica para que hiciera lo mismo. Eres algo así como la oportunidad perfecta .

Observo a Aizen , ni siquiera tenía que pensar en su respuesta si la tenía más que claro- D-de acuerdo. Fingiré ser su esposa.

Aizen sonrió complacido , su plan iba a llevarse a cabo a la perfección , él se encargaría de ello.


	7. Chapter 7

Perfecto...

Toda parece estar saliendo malditamente bien, al menos para Aizen y su endemoniado plan.

Que coincidencia que justamente Hitsugaya me quiera cerca ¿no? Como esposa por supuesto , no llegara a más.

Malditos los dos!

Se quitó la ropa , otra vez, solo se quedó con la camiseta y bragas. Camino hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Tomo la almohada entre sus brazos y aplasto su rostro sobre ella. No sabía cuánto iba a soportar , puede que sea fría, pero no era de piedra y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso. En estos momentos hubiera deseado nunca haber aceptado el trato con Aizen .

Se arrepentía con el alma el haber conocido a Aizen.

* * *

Los días pasaron y estos se convirtieron en semanas. Karin no había realizado ni una sola petición de trabajo. Tenía miedo de que si aceptaba alguna Aizen incumpliría su parte del trato. Además Hitsugaya pensaba que ella no mataba ni una sola mosca por ser mujer y si se enteraba que a ella tenía las manos mucho más sucias que las suyas todo se iría al traste. Por eso se quedó en casa durante todo ese tiempo esperando que alguno de los dos le diera señales de vida o algo para que le indicaran que hacer, pero nada.

En ese tiempo se dedicó a desempacar todas sus cosas . Si quería aparentar que era joven promedio no podía estar cambiando de lugar cada mes, así que por una temporada tendría que instalarse en ese departamento. Arreglo su habitación a su gusto y comenzó a comprar comestibles para cocinar ella misma. Dejaría atrás la comida rápida y empaquetada. Además creo un pequeño altar en la sala de su hogar con la fotografía de sus padres y de su gemela.

Mucho más importante que arreglar su hogar , pidió a Aizen que le enviara una copia de lo que Hitsugaya había "investigado" sobre ella. Si estarían estaría con él durante una temporada tendría que arreglárselas para no desmentir ni una sola cosa que haya en el maldito documento. Uno de los hombres de Aizen le mando una copia por email.

Nombre: Kurosaki Karin

Edad: 20 años

Descripción física: 1.70m , piel pálida , cabellos oscuros , contextura delgada.

Familia:

· Isshin Kurosaki (padre)

· Ichigo Kurosaki (hermano)

· Yuzu Kurosaki (hermana)

· Masaki Kurosaki (madre )

Estudios:

Nivel primario y secundario : escuela púbica de Karakura

Estudios superiores: Arte, especialidad de instrumentos de cuerda ( violín , violonchelo y contrabajo)

Lugar de estudios superiores: Desconocido

Pasatiempos: Desconocido

Notas adicionales: Ambos padres del individuo fallecieron cuando tenía 15 años , su hermano mayor se hizo cargo de ella y su gemela. A la edad de 18 años perdió a su hermana en situaciones desconocidas. Se ignora que estuvo haciendo desde aquella época (trascurso de 3 años) El único pariente que tiene con vida es su hermano mayor Kurosaki Ichigo , doctor de vocación y administrados de la clínica Kurosaki (única herencia de sus padres)

JA! Perfecto.

No iba a negar que la mayoría de cosas eran ciertas , pero aún faltaban un par de detalles que Aizen había escondido bien. Por ejemplo , sus padres no dejaron como única herencia esa clínica, por supuesto que no. Isshin y Masaki habían desvivido por darle lo mejor a sus hijos. Aún tenían una gran casa a las afueras de Karakura y una en la ciudad vecina, además de un fuerte fideicomiso que les había ayudado a subsistir cuando murieron.

Y aún faltaba muchos detalles que había cambiado... pero los dejaría pasar , era mejor así.

-Es mejor que tenga tan poca información , después de todo así no sabrá como hacerme daño-Dejo los papeles en la mesa de la sala y fue a la cocina para prepararse algo delicioso, no había desayunado así que su estómago rugía por comida. Tomo un par de tostadas , las unto con mantequilla y jalea y se preparó una taza de café. Se sentó a comer en el sofá de la lasa, encendió la tv y tomo una tostada que disfruto apenas dio el primer bocado . Mientras pasaba canal tras canal se detuvo al ver algo o más bien a alguien en medio de una rueda de prensa...

¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

-En estos momentos estamos frente a Hitsugaya Toshiro , uno de los empresario más cuestionados de esta época . Señor Hitsugaya ¿usted esta enterado de todo lo que dice su competencia? Que está involucrado con asuntos ilegales del bajo mundo-

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa arrogante.

-La competencia lo único que quiere es hacer que mi empresa caiga y como no tienen modo de hacerlo inventan disparates sin fundamento ¿o es que acaso los hay?-

Los reporteros se miraron unos a otros , esperando que uno dijera algo en su contra, pero nada

-Lo ven - sonrió de medio lado - Únicamente son falacias , no hay nada en mi contra. Y no pueden demostrar lo contrario .

-Siendo así el caso , entonces ¿Por qué no acepto la propuesta de unión de la trasnacional ? Era la oportunidad perfecta de hacer que su empresa se posicione justo en la cima de todo Japón.

\- Por la simple razón de que aquella unión me traería un matrimonio obligado-

Los reposteros se abalanzaron prácticamente sobre el , tanto que los guardaespaldas que siempre lo acompañaban tuvieron que calmarlos. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

¿Acaso el director le ofreció a su hija como garantía?

¿Por qué no acepto a la chica , acaso tiene a otra mujer en su corazón?

La pelinegra no podía creer lo que estaba observando. El idiota de Hitsugaya había creado un teatro que calzará a la perfección con su contrato.

Incluso vio como sonreía con suficiencia, maldito imbécil.

-No acepte porque yo ya estoy comprometido –

Silencio total

Karin escupió todo lo que tenía dentro de la boca- Maldito infeliz- murmuro mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta.

Que no diga su nombre , por kamisama que aun no diga su nombre.

Muy tarde, un periodista metiche le hizo la tan odiada pregunta ¿Quién es la afortunada prometida?

-No es una muchacha heredera de una gran fortuna, tampoco es un personaje mediatico. Es una chica normal-

Los reporteros se escandalizaron ¿Cómo era posible que Hitsugaya Toshiro uno de los magnates más poderosos de la ciudad prefiriera desposar a una muchacha común y corriente en lugar de una rica heredera . Era absurdo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Kurosaki Karin , ella es dueña , junto con su hermano por supuesto, de la clínica Kurosaki.

-¡No , demonios , no! – Esto no estaba pasando, se atrevió a decir que era su prometida frente a televisión nacional. Si su hermano se enteraba la iba a matar, ella esperaba ser quien le de la nefasta noticia de su supuesto "matrimonio" -Puede que Ichi-nii este de guardia en el hospital y no haya visto nada o puede que si lo haya visto y este echo una furia –

Precisamente en esos momento su teléfono sonó

-Que no sea quien estoy pensando...

Tomo el teléfono y sin mirar quien era contesto

-¿Bueno?-

-Kurosaki...-

Apretó los puños al responder – Hitsugaya-

-¿Viste la declaración por televisión?

-Por supuesto que la vi ¡paso por televisión nacional!

-Perfecto-

-¿Perfecto? ¡Serás idiota! ¡Mi hermano no sabe nada de eso! ¿Qué pasa si vio la conferencia? No te imaginas lo dramático que puede llegar a ser-

-Tranquilizate Kurosaki , tarde o temprano se iba a enterar-

-Hubiera preferido tarde-

-No digas eso , mi actuación cayo como anillo al dedo a la situación-

-Oh por supuesto que sí , eres la reina del drama. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tan "fantástica" historia?- será cabezotas

-Pues simplemente...-un momento ¿estas siendo sarcástica?- estaba a punto de carcajearse por teléfono , el idiota pensaba que era verdad

-¡Por supuesto que estoy siendo sarcástica! Joder , tu historia fue cliché genio. No ha y persona que se pueda tragar semejante mentira -

-¡No lo fue! – se escucharon unos pasos , el golpe de la puerta de un auto y luego el azote de una puerta - ¡Matsumoto! – se escuchó por la otra línea- ¿Viste la conferencia no es así?- la pelinegra supuso que la persona con la que estaba hablando asintió porque el no dejo de hablar- ¿Fue un cliché?-

Uno

Dos

Tres

-Por supuesto que lo fue. No entiendo que le paso por la cabeza en ese momento , no es un mocoso de 15 años para fantasear eso y luego no quiere que lo llame niño...-

Esta vez la pelinegra no aguanto la risa y soltó todo lo que tenía dentro , escucho todo lo que aquella persona dijo. En verdad Hitsugaya era un idiota.

En cuanto se tranquilizó hablo-Te lo dije-

-Cierra la boca Kurosaki- y colgó la llamada

¿Qué le sucedía?

Al parecer tenía un carácter bastante curioso , aunque quizá inestable sea la palabra perfecta para describirlo.

Dejo el teléfono para levantar los trastes del desayuno , pero ni bien pasaron algunos segundos el móvil volvió a sonar, contesto inmediatamente.

-Hitsugaya ya deja de ser infantil eso fue...

-¡Mierda , como es eso de que te vas a casar!

Ichi-nii

-.-


	8. Chapter 8

-No tengo mucha paciencia Karin , ¡habla de una maldita vez! ¿Quién es ese enano? ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Cómo es posible que te cases ¡ eres demasiado joven! . Si el viejo estuviera aquí ya me estaría estrellando contra la pared por dejar que su hija se case con un c...

-¡Ya detente! No es para tanto , no es como si mi vida se terminara por eso. Te hago recordar que mamá y papá se casaron a los 19 –

-Eso es muy diferente Karin , no los metas en esto-

-Tu empezaste al mencionar a papá , no es mi culpa- se defendió ella.

Hubo un silencio de cinco segundos entre ellos , ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

-Habla de una buena vez ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Demonios ¿Qué iba a decir de Hitsygaya? Que era la cabecilla de una de las más grandes mafias del país y que ahora necesitaba su ayuda para pasar encubierto entre la sociedad... Aja , buen plan. Ichigo la mataría antes de que siquiera pensara unir su vida como un tipo como él. Aunque ella tampoco era una blanca paloma, había que reconocerlo.

-Bueno el... Lo conocí una noche cuando fui a un club del centro. Tenía una presentación allí y-y se acercó a mí , dijo que le gustaba como tocaba , conversamos un poco y ahora nos vamos a casar , fin de la historia

Karin reconocía que era una reverenda estúpida , su hermano no se iba a tragar tal cuento

-Es decir que te casas con un tipo solo porque le gusta como tocas. Karin ¿eres idiota o qué? Solo porque un enano te hace algún cumplido aceptas así como si nada.

-No eres el más adecuado para decirme eso Ichi-nii. ¿Quién fue el que se escapó con su novia a los 13?

-Era un mocoso y lo sabes

-Exacto , pero yo no soy una niña. Sé por qué hago esto y por supuesto se a lo que me enfrento. Por Dios Ichigo , es una jodida boda no el fin del mundo , si las cosas no funcionan bien me divorcio lo prometo-

-Hablas como si ya lo tuvieras planeado. No quiero que salgas herida por estar con un tipo que acabas de conocer. No quiero que...-

-No te quedes callado, no quieres que termine como Yuzu ¿no es así?- su voz empezaba a sonar temblorosa- Antes muerta a que Hitsugaya me toque un solo cabello , antes lo destrozo yo- su voz sonó dura y decidida.

-Karin no quiero que nada te suceda ... era lo único que me queda-

* * *

Cierto peliblanco estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con una copa de vino tinto en su mano derecha. Sonreía con satisfacción cada que bebía un sorbo de tal licor

-Por fin todo terminara- se acomodó en su asiento , dejo la copa a un lado y cogió el marco de madera que se encontraba al borde del escritorio- Hinamori...- toco con adoración los bordes de la foto- no sabes cuánto te extraño-

Dio un beso en la foto y la dejo en su lugar nuevamente. Había adorado a Hinamori más de lo que cualquier persona pudiera imaginar . Después de todo fue su primer amor , además de ser la primera persona que le abrió su corazón , uno cálido a diferencia del suyo . Ella le había comentado a un comienzo de su relación que su corazón era lo más similar a un bloque de hielo.

 _"-Shiro-chan, deja de ser tan amargado- lo tomo de las manos y camino a su lado- sonríe para que ese bloque que tienes por corazón se derrita"_

 _-"Hinamori...yo-_

 _-¡Sonrie Shiro-shan"!_

Esa mujer había sido su todo , el centro de su universo y cuando la perdió... solo Dios sabe por todo lo que paso, las noches en vela , las infinitas botellas de alcohol que termino, los múltiples pleitos que tuvo con guardias de los burdeles a los que iba para tratar de olvidarla . La amaba tanto pero no pudo conservarla a su lado, fue un imbécil.

Sus pensamientos fueron mitigados cuando escucho el sonido de su teléfono.

-Hitsugaya...

-Dime Ishida ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Justamente por eso llamaba, ya casi está terminado ¿Cuándo quieres revisarlo?

-Esta tarde estaría bien , aún tengo que llamar a Kurosaki para pedirle que venga. Tengo que pedirle que firme este contrato o no podre continuar con lo que tengo planeado.

-No te preocupes , tú mismo lo dijiste esa muchacha lleva a la mafia en sus venas. Serviría para los planes que tienes en mente y en cuanto menos te des cuenta serás libre , únicamente será un año.

-Eso espero , quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible-

-Y así será , solo debes de ser paciente. Tu tranquilo , soy tu abogado no dejare que cometas alguna imprudencia

-Lo sé , lo sé – se acomodó en su asiento dejando descansar todo el peso en el espaldar de la silla-

-Estaré a las 4 por ahí , quizá un poco antes-

-Perfecto- Colgó la llamada, ahora lo único que faltaba era hablar con Karin para que...Oh asares del destino que hacen que ella sea quien llame primero. Sonrió de medio lado y contesto.

-Hitsugaya-

-Necesitamos hablar, ahora-

-Kurosai ¿Cómo está tu día? ¿el mío? O muy bien , de maravilla-

-Ahórrate los comentarios , esto es importante . Necesitamos hablar-

-Está bien , un chofer pasara por ti a las 3 y 30 , por favor no-

-Nada de chofer , iré en motocicleta . Mándame la dirección por correo , nos vemos luego-

Y colgó la llamada. Dios esa mujer iba a sacarlo loco , pero él ya se encargaría de corregirla.

* * *

Por otro lado Karin estaba preparándose en su apartamento. Tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, si iban a casar ella también tenía algunas cosas que decir. El peliblanco cometió un gran error al hacer público el compromiso sin siquiera preguntarle. Bueno ella en realidad no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, pero su opinión no estaría de más ¿no es así?.

Se arregló para pasar desapercibida , solo unos jeans oscuros y una casaca azul. Esta vez usaría zapatos, si el la viera entrando en tenis a su empresa a lo mejor le daba un ataque. Eso le convendría a ella , después de todo a que mujer no le gustaría ser viuda antes de casarse. Era una tentadora idea, pero demasiado perfecta para su realidad.

Vio la hora , eran las 3 y 35 , está a tiempo para llegar . Tomo sus llaves, su casco y sus guantes para salir del apartamento . Cerro la puerta y camino hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su motocicleta, se colocó todos sus implementos y se montó en ella, pero cuando estaba justo para arrancar su teléfono sonó. Era un número desconocido

-Bueno- contesto dudosa

-Necesito sus servicios – era un hombre , por la voz parecía tener más de 40

-En estos momentos yo no estoy de servicio , pero si es urgente le puedo pasar el numero de una de las mejores francotiradoras de la ciudad , así que...-

-Asesino a mi hijo- la voz del hombre se quebró- Tan solo tenía 10 años y esa maldita mujer lo mato- el hombre rompió el llanto, se oía dolido y deseaba que eso terminara pronto- Esa mujer , lo tiro de las escaleras y ante el juzgado ella es inocente. Merece la muerte y quiero que sufra-

Hitsugaya la iba a matar, llegaría tarde a la reunión.

* * *

El abogado del peliblanco llego a la hora acordada , es más , incluso llego 15 minutos antes.

-Necesito que revises las cláusulas del contrato. Aún estamos a tiempo de modificarlas si asi quieres- le paso un sobre de manila sellado. Este lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

-... el contrato tendrá una duración de 12 meses, sin excepción a cambios... todo será absolutamente confidencial ... ¿el paso está estipulado?-

-¿Cómo? Pensé que habían llegado a un acuerdo . No creí que tendrías que pagarle.

-Así es , pero de todas formas es un contrato, así que en si no creo que sea una paga , más bien es una recompensa.

Ishida asintió, tomo una hoja y una pluma- Te escucho-

-De acuerdo, le garantizo la reconstrucción total de la clínica de su familia con indumentaria de primer nivel. Además...-

-Espera, espera ¿Aún más? Prácticamente le estas regalando tu dinero-

-Tengo demasiado y por ahora no tengo donde gastarlo

-Está bien , continua-

-Sebes que tengo varios enemigos y si se enteran que contraeré nupcias... ella estaría en peligro-

-Es a lo que se enfrenta por haber aceptado-

-Si algo me pasa no voy a dejarla desamparada-

-No serias capas de...

-Si algo llegara a sucederme ella será la heredera de un tercio de todo lo que tengo . Así como las empresas que tengo aquí en Japón , todas serán para ella. Estipula que no quiero que Aizen se haga cargo de ellas, sé que es su primo pero prefiero que ella administre todo. Además abriré una cuenta donde mensualmente depositare una cantidad fuerte de dinero para la clínica de su familia no tenga problemas económicos en un futuro.

Su abogado estaba anonadado, el peliblanco se había vuelto loco- E-está bien , le regalaras tu dinero a una desconocida-

-Eso solo pasara si es que yo muero. Pero ahora no tengo intenciones de morir, no tienes por qué preocuparte-

-Estas completamente loco-

-Si quizá , pero sabes muy bien que este año es decisivo y puede que no salga bien parado si es que no sale como lo tengo planeado , por eso es mejor dejar todo solucionado

-Aja, como digas ¿Algo más?

-El colmillo blanco... ella quedara al mando de mis hombres y los hará cumplir con su trabajo de la misma forma que lo hago yo. Son familia, no puedo dejarlos al aire-

-Dios en verdad estas completamente loco . No sé si esa mujer es suertuda o la más estúpida por hacer un contrato contigo – Pobre mujer , la que le espera.

-Claro, como digas. Ahora – cruzo ambas manos sobre su escritorio- Necesito que haya una cláusula que le prohíba embarazarse , no tuve hijos con ella- acaricio el marco de la fotografía que tenia de Hinamori y por primera vez sentía que le estaba haciendo una promesa que si podría cumplir- y no tendré hijos con Karin-

* * *

 _-Es de complexión delgada, pelirroja y de tés pálida –_

 _-Necesito más detalles si quiere que el trabajo sea efectivo-_

 _-Todos los días a las 5 de la tarde va a un café del centro. Siempre se sienta en una de las mesas que están al fondo-_

 _\- La dirección me la envía por correo, no pasa ni 10 minutos y luego elimine el mensaje._

 _-Por favor-el hombre suplicaba por teléfono- quiero que sufra , quiero que ruegue su muerte_

 _-¿Tengo el permiso de optar por cualquier método?_

 _-Si es posible quémela viva , no me interesa. Pero por la memoria de mi hijo , quiero que sufra_

 _-Entendido ¿le interesa ver el cuerpo en cuanto termine o prefiere.._

 _-Envíeme fotografías y luego elimine las pruebas-_

 _-De acuerdo-_

 _-Sus honorarios ya están en su cuenta , espero las fotografías-_

El hombre no estipulo como debería ser la muerte y ella era muy creativa. El encontrar a la mujer fue lo más sencillo de todo el mundo. Llego al café donde estaba y se sentó justo a sus espaldas . Gracias a la polera gigante que traía todos sus implementos se cubrían a la perfección. En cuanto le trajeron el café a la pelirroja ella se levantó, se acercó lo más que pudo a la mesa e hizo como que se tropezara y para volver a equilibrarse se apoyó en la mesa de ella. Lo que la pelirroja no sabía era que en ese preciso momento en el que ella la ayudaba a reincorporarse la pelinegra había echado una droga especial en su café, la adormecería en unos 10 minutos. La pelinegra agradeció la ayuda y se sentó paciente a espera que el café haga estragos en ella, en cuanto dio el primer sorbo a su café ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte. No pasaron los 10 minutos cuando le pelirroja ya estaba tomándose la cabeza por lo mareada que estaba, al tratar de levantarse casi cae al piso de no ser porque Karin la agarro y le ayudo a caminar. La chica estaba tan perdida que no sintió cuando salieron del local. Nadie se había dado cuenta , excepto por un mesero que se había ofrecido a ayudar a llevar a la chica, a lo cual Karin se negó pues le había dicho que su "tía" sufría de mareos constantes y que lo m mejor que podía hacer seria acompañarla al estacionamiento a recoger su auto para que la llevara a casa. El mesero asintió y vio el deportivo negro que era de la pelirroja. Felizmente las llaves del vehículo estaban en el bolso de esta así que no tuvo problemas para meterla en el auto, le dio las gracias al amable mesero y salió del lugar. Todo había salido perfecto, aunque no para la pelirroja. Nadie sabía lo que le esperaba.

La pelinegra únicamente había torturado a 3 personas en su largo historial como asesina. La primera persona fue su cuñado y las otras dos... fueron un padre que había violado y asesinado a su hija y el otro fue un hombre gordo y asqueroso que acosaba sexualmente a una mujer en problemas económicos tanto había sido sus acosos que la habían orillado al suicidio dejando a 3 pequeños en un orfanato. Había disfrutado acabando con la vida de los 3 tipos, pero esta vez sería una mujer... ¿gritara demasiado?


End file.
